


beachwood cafe; larry au

by lwtflicks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtflicks/pseuds/lwtflicks
Summary: a story in which louis a dramatic teenager decides he couldn't see himself in a long-term relationship with any of the boys from his school so he starts having blind dates that just so happen to take place at the "beachwood cafe" every time. a beautiful cafe out of town which he's vaguely familiar with is where he experiences his first bad blind date and the boy that sits in the back of the cafe every night with his same camera, same notebook, and same grin saves him by saying he was his boyfriend causing a scene which left the young boy that was louis' date to leave mortified. louis thanked him throwing him in a tight hug which was slighty uncomfortable for louis because the boy was so tall. the boy flashed a smile, muttered a small "you're welcome" louis yelled at the boy and starled him once more "wait what's your name" the boy once again flashed another smile and spoke up a bit louder, this time with ease " my name's harry".or the one where louis takes his online dates to the beachwood cafe and harry always plays the role of his boyfriend if his dates go wrong until louis becomes the one that harry desperately needs with their friends that cross paths quicker are in this entire mix of love.
Relationships: Gemma Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

MEET THE CHARACTERS:

louis tomlinson:  
•age: 17  
•in school  
• head of drama classes  
•wants to be an actor  
•flatmate: zayn malik

louis' flatmate: zayn malik  
• age: 18  
• in school  
•wants to be an artist  
•works at louis' family studio

louis' bestfriend: perrie edwards  
•age: 17  
• in school  
• wants to be a singer  
• flatmates with lottie and eden  
•works at school

louis' sister: lottie tomlinson  
•age: 17  
• in school  
• wants to be a model  
• flatmates with perrie and eden

louis' drama class partner: eden gray  
•age: 18  
• flatmates with lottie and perrie  
• a tutor

harry styles:  
•age 19  
•graduated  
•wants to be songwriter / photographer  
•flatmates: niall horan & liam payne

harry's flatmate: niall horan  
• age: 19  
• graduated  
• wants to be a singer 

harry's flatmate: liam payne  
•age 20  
• graduated  
•works at the elementary school across from the cafe

harry's bestfriend: jade thirlwall  
• age 19  
•graduated  
• works at the cafe  
•wants to be a singer  
•bestfriends with lana  
•flatmates with lana

harry's friend: lana val  
• age 21  
• graduated  
•bestfriends with jade  
• teaches at the elementary school across from the cafe  
•flatmates with jade 

harry's sister: gemma styles  
•age: 20  
•graduated  
•is an assistant manager at the cafe  
•flatmates with payton day

harry's friend: payton day  
• age: 20  
• graduated  
•works at the cafe  
•flatmates with gemma styles


	2. burbank chapter 💙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet louis and his friend group who are soon to be graduates who drink way too much, have shitty attempts at keeping secrets, hook-ups and live in the same apartment building on the same floor across from each other. see who's paths cross.

•BURBANK, CA. 12:15 PM

Today would be the day, Louis thought. Wednesday would be the day that Louis Tomlinson would die of being lonely. As he was about to start feeling sorry for himself, a loud slam of a tray against the lunch table shook him from his deep thought.

"Hiyaaaa Louu!" one of his girl bestfriends Perrie sang out enthusiastically smiling widely at him whilst taking her seat across from him.

"Hi Pez." he muttered under his breath not really looking her in the eye too busy focusing on the boys around them, eyeing them with disgust. It's not that he didn't mind dating someone from his school it's just his selection wasn't particularly watered to say the least.

"Goodness Lou, you'd think I was Eleanor Calder the way you just scowled at me." she gasped dramatically and threw her hand over her chest fake astonished.

Louis ignored her response while scoffing and rolling his blue eyes.   
"Pez we're in a our last year of highschool." he spat out as if the words tasted foul or vile even.

"Yes Lou, I'm aware bub. What is it that's got you so down today?" she said sounding slightly concerned looking at her bestfriend who looked like he found out his puppy been shot and he had to eat it all at once .

"What's got me so down is the fact that I'm pretty sure at this rate I'm going to be single until I'm 60." he groans out and throw his head back in the process . Perrie shakes her head laughing a little while reaching across to pat his hair and cheek lovingly.

"Babe you've only been single for 2 weeks, you've got to give it another go before you off it, hold your breath and before you know it you might even find prince charming here at school." giving him a wink and a soft smile. 

Just as Louis is about to reply their conversation is cut short by another 2 trays slamming onto the table and a seat beside him and Perrie each being filled .

"Yeah big bro you've got to give it another shot, if it doesn't work with someone here you could always resort to online dating" his sister Lottie informs him while chewing her food slowly with a smile forming on her face. 

"Yeah cause God knows you could never be celibate." his bestfriend and class partner Eden whispers loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

"Eden!" Perrie exclaims nudging her in the side while covering her mouth to avoid to the laugh from coming while Lottie just high fives her from beside Louis.

"Yes because Eden who has slept with half of our football team since senior year started has the right to tell me I wouldn't be able to handle being celibate." Louis rolls his eyes while receiving muffled laughs from Perrie, a high-five from Lottie and even a laugh from Eden as well. 

"Although we did just study," Eden reminds him laughing with a wink as she continues "As far as their coach knows I'm the best damn tutor in school history.",

As Louis gears up with a response he's cut off by yet another slamming of a tray on a table which just so happens to be his roommate and bestfriend Zayn who sits down with a half smile and an arm wrapped around Eden.

"Do you guys not know how to put a tray on the table without banging it obnoxiously?!" Louis snaps looking between them.

"Eden are you bothering him about the drama project again?" Zayn says rolling his eyes and taking a bite of his green apple. 

"Not this time, he's currently trying to convince the table that he could be celibate before I could. By mentioning the unneeded fact I'm a good tutor for the football team." Eden says with a smirk wide across her face. 

"You mean the fact that you slep-" Louis starts but is cut off by   
Eden laughing and yelling loudly "Allegedly, slept with allegedly." putting a hand over his mouth to silence him from saying otherwise. 

Louis bites her hand and exclaims loudly "Maybe we should invite Eden's study buddies over to the table for clarification." Receiving loud dramatic laughs from the whole table this time and a strawberry to the nose from Eden's direction.

"Honestly Louis I think you could be celibate if you actually tried."  
Perrie says, offering a small smile.

"Thank you Pez, at least you know me better than my own bestfriends." Louis says with his eyes focused and glaring at his bestfriends who were staring back with the same challenging look in their eyes.

"Louis you couldn't be celibate if someone paid you 1,000 we love you but it's just the truth." Zayn says matter-of-factly taking another bit out of his apple. 

"Oh yes perfect because Zayn who has slept with ALL of the cheerleading and half of the basketball team should be talking as well please continue." Louis rolls his eyes for what seems to be 10,000th time today. 

Zayn just shrugs and laughs it off while muttering "Pretty sure we share some as well." to which Louis just scoffs at pulling on his hair in the process.

"So do you guys think I'm ugly, is that it"? Louis says scowling. 

"Louis what the fuck-" Perrie screams out a bit loud.

"Jeez Lou way to make a girl scream." Zayn laughs receiving an eye roll and glare from Perrie.

"Louis we look too much alike so you could never be that ugly." Lottie states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well on the contrary-" Eden starts but is cut off by banging Louis banging his head on the table receiving laughs from everyone. 

As they continue to eat and make little conversations, Perrie's the first to stand up dramatically, locking her phone and trying to grab her stuff quickly.

"I've got to go I'll see you guys at home." Attempting to walk away as fast as she could but Lottie grabs her arm eyeing her suspiciously up and down.

"Pezza where are you going so quickl? You were supposed to drive me home today I left my car at home." Lottie says with a frown forming on her face.

"My sister texted me saying she's locked out of her house and needs me to crawl through the dog door to let her back in." Perrie says blushing furiously. 

While the rest of the group let out a series of laughs and banter Lottie's still eyeing Perrie up and down with an intense stare .  
"Okay then let me come with you I could climb through and we could stop pass and get food on the way home." Lottie says pursing her lips searching for any sign of lying in Perrie's face.

"I second that!" Louis yells out.

"Could you get me a burger?" Zayn says after him looking at Perrie with puppy dog eyes. 

"Wait could you get me a bottle of wi-" Eden starts but is cut off by Perrie yelling loudly a red face.

"NO! I have to go help my sister, I don't have time to grab any food and Lottie I'm sorry but you can ride with one of them." pointing to their friend group who all live in the same building on the same floor as each other as she continues "I'm not sure what time I'll be back but I'll call if I stay somewhere else." Perrie gives Lottie a knowing look and is off as fast as her feet would take her. 

Everyone looks around at each other with suspicious looks and worried glances but Louis then is the first to speak seeing a shiny key with a yellow sunflower on top across from him slightly hiding under Eden's tray. 

"Perrie wait you forgot your key!" he yelled as it was too late the blonde haired girl had already scurried through the lunch doors.

"Well that was a bit weird." Zayn says looking back and forth at everyone else's reactions .

"Maybe she has a date?" Eden says a bit confused as well biting her lip. 

"Don't you think she would tell us if he she had a da-" Louis starts but Lottie interrupts him.

"She's definitely going to see Jade." Lottie smiled wickedly at her phone. 

"I thought her sisters name was Caitlin?" Zayn says looking even more confused than he already did.

"She's not going to see Caitlin, she's going to see Jade." Lottie says quickly and confident. 

"Who's Jade and how are you so sure she's going to see her?" Louis says even more quizzitive.

"Jade is a girl Perrie met in the music classes she takes at that creative arts center about 20 minutes away from here." Lottie says smirking looking at her friends.

"Beachwood Arts"? Zayn said raising an eyebrow.

"That's the one! Have you been there before?" Lottie exclaims. 

Zayn shakes his head "Perrie told me that the slots were full when she told me about how she got accepted" a small frown forming on his face. 

"Okay but what does this have to do with her leaving so abruptly how do you know she's going to meet Jade?". Eden interjected a bit annoyed at her other roommate for telling Lottie and not her .

"Because Jade posted on her Twitter and said "lonely and abandoned at work🙄 who wants to come entertain me?" 

"And?" Louis said waiting for her to continue.

"And Perrie was the first to like and reply with "I need some more Jade-style coffee anyway could I join🙊" and Jade replied with "get here yesterday." Lottie says squealing at the end.

"So are they dating or just friends?" Louis says with a raised eyebrow.

"Pez totally likes her and is always going on about her voice." Lottie says proudly. 

"So why would she tell you and not us?" Eden says scoffing loudly.

Lottie ignored the scoff and shrugged her shoulders. "I went to one of her classes with her and while I was waiting I met a boy who told me he recognized me and Perrie would be out coming in a second that she was with Jade who was his friend." she replied making sure she left the detailed part where the boy asked for her number.

"So did you meet Jade as well?" Zayn says with a small smile noticing Eden's discomfort. 

"I met her briefly when the boy showed me to the entrance they were coming out of and she and Perrie were hugging goodbye. We exchange a few words and then Perrie practically dragged us in the other direction." Lottie says smiling fondly as she recalls the memory while Eden just scoffs.

Feeling tension creeping in the room Louis decides to try and lighten the mood. "So where is our little Perrie off to if the center is 20 minutes away?" he says smiling.

"She's going to Jade's job which is about 20 -25 minutes away from here right near the center." Lottie replies. 

"What's the place called?" Eden replies quickly. 

"Beachwood Cafe, it's actually really nice from what I've seen in pictures." Lottie says smiling slightly.

"Well let's see for ourselves in person then yeah?" Louis says cheerfully. 

"What? No!" Lottie says rather quickly. 

"And why not?" Eden replies just as quickly.

"Because I don't want to ruin her fun while they're still in the meeting stages." Lottie replies.

They're are all silent for a few moments until the bell rings signaling that lunch is over. 

"So Lottie I guess you'll ride home with Zayn because Eden and I have extra drama class after school." Louis says smiling softly at his baby sister. 

"Yeah that's fine Zayn you don't mind do you?" Lottie says looking rather worried then happy.

"No problem Lots." Zayn reassures her with a pat on the back.

They all give hugs and exchange goodbyes before they all go back to their classes until the day is over.

• BURBANK, CA 3:13 PM

Louis' been in his instructor's office in the drama class finalising the details of the school's new play which is a human version twist on how drugs affect humans in which the "drugs" are played by inner demons and various addicting people that play in the main character Cecil's mind and life.

He decided to cast Eden as the main character to push her in ways that could perfect her acting skills and going down the list assorting characters to people that fit them accordingly.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, a text from"BUS 1 ROUGH RIDER🤖" which is Zayn's name in his phone "I invited Lottie over there's still 0 sign of Perrie in their place any idea when you and Eden will be home?" Louis sighs sitting his phone down. 

Hitting print on his computer while waiting for the prints to come out he sends a text back to Zayn "finishing up my work now. have to post pages on poster board and find Eden then we'll be home".

Once the papers finish printing he clasps them together with a paper clip and sits them aside packing up his notebooks and filings his bag. Sending a quick "where r u" text to Eden and a "how are things at your sisters?" to Perrie. 

As he waits a few moment's to check he posts the characters on the drama board . Once he's done receiving an "all good, thanks lou" from Perrie and just a simple "b parking lot" from Eden he types out "love u" to Perrie and sets out to find Eden.

Just as Louis is about to call Eden he hears a loud shriek and a   
"Louis guess what?!" which Eden exclaims excitedly holding a paper tightly in her hand jumping on his back. 

"You got promoted to play the lead in the new anti drugs play." Louis guesses correctly rolling his eyes as Eden jumps back down and they start walking towards BL where his car is parked.

"Yes! Can you believe they gave it to me out of all people? Melody's the only one out of us that's been sober in the past 24 hours and she's playing my understudy." Eden beams at Louis while pulling on his shirt.

"While I'm pretty sure Melody's been sober since birth you know I'm the assistant casting director so you should be thanking me." Louis said smirking at the pout forming on Eden's face as they reach his car.

"And that's why you're perfect at being my bestfriend." Eden replies giving Louis a wet kiss on the cheek and putting her seatbelt on. 

Just as Louis is about to pull off he feels his phone vibrating underneath him and he pulls it out to see a text from Zayn that reads "dinner order in tonight me, you eden? I don't think perrie's coming home tonight and lottie is taking a nap and then going out ." turning his phone to Eden so she could read the text as well.

To which he receives the ultimate eye roll "Let's just order some pizza's because Perrie wants to play John Cena and Lottie is the most overworked person in history who both love keeping secrets." Eden says in a rather annoyed tone

Louis responds "Do you think she's going with Perrie?" Eden responds quickly with a hint of anger in her face "I don't care more pizza and wine for me." and to that Louis just lets out a laugh and starts driving telling her to text Zayn and tell him they'd be home in about 20 minutes.

Walking through their apartment building to their right floor Eden tells Louis she wants to attend a night festival later that month in LA and thinks they should make it a group attendance. So Louis replies he'll plan it out next week. 

They reach their floor and while Louis was waiting for Zayn to open their door Eden tells Louis she'll come over in a bit and walks over to her shared apartment with Perrie and Lottie. 

Unlocking her door flicking on the light and kicking her shoes off she decided to check Lottie's room to see if she's left yet, walking up the stairs to Lottie's door seeing a note taped on the door "went to see a movie in the next town over. don't wait up, promise I'll bring you something exciting back! love you" 

Eden sighs walking back down the stairs seeing a text from Louis "about to order the pizza now are you still coming back over?" she decided she needed to have a shower so she sent him back a short reply. "yes but having a shower go ahead and wait an hour or two to order." Throwing her phone on her bed and grabbing nothing but her robe. 

"She said she's coming back over in an hour two and then we can order because she's going to take a shower." Louis yells to Zayn from the living room as he cleans up the mess from their movie night yesterday. 

BURBANK CA, 6:15 PM

"Eden just texted me and said she's out of the shower and we can order now." Louis yells to Zayn.

"Fuck, does that mean I should shower?" Zayn walks in the door now lifting up his arm to smell his pits while Louis is ordering the food.

"Should you what?" Louis replies slightly distracted.

"I said should I have a shower?" Zayn says. 

"Why would you have to shower if she showers? Besides I thought you said you two haven't hooked up in months." Louis questioned his bestfriend. 

Zayn groans loudly "We haven't in about 2 months but who showers for 2 hours and you like to bed before 12 and with everyone else gone for the night it'll likely just be her and I."

"That doesn't mean you have to or she wants to hook up, she didn't mention anything to me so I don't see why you're even on about that." Louis says annoyed at the fact his bestfriend even hooked up on the first place. 

"This is why we tell you that you need to get laid before you chew somebody's head off." Zayn replies just as annoyed. 

"Ah likewise for all of you." Louis replies as there's a soft knock on the door. 

Eden walks in with her hair tied in a messy bun, a t-shirt and sweatpants with an opened bottle of wine in her hand. Louis and Zayn just look to each other and back at her. 

"Let's be drunk and lonely together. Have you ordered out the pizza yet?" Eden calls out to no one in particular sitting on the fuzzy circle chair. 

"Yeah we ordered 2 pizzas and an order of curly fries, they should be here in another 15 minutes." Louis replied checking his phone to check the time he placed the call. 

"Zayn could you grab 3 wine glasses from the kitchen please?" Eden asks not even looking in his direction but Louis' and Louis can tell she needs to talk. 

"Uh sure but there's only gonna be 2 because I'm not drinking tonight." Zayn replies standing up hesitantly .

"Okay come on Malik live a little." Eden said watching as he laughed and walked in the kitchen.

"Louis I think I'm gonna stay here tonight okay?" Eden says quickly in a hushed tone. 

"Okay that's fine, but why are you whispering?" Louis replied slowly and eyeing her suspiciously.

"No reason." she replies softly smiling as Zayn walks back in with the 3 wine glasses.

BURBANK CA, 9:23 PM

"And then I came home and she tackled me at the door crying and hitting me" Louis exclaimed loudly telling the story of the time Lottie thought Louis had amnesia after she pulled the blanket from his feet and he messed with her for a week. 

Louis's had 4 solid glasses of wine and entire pizza to himself making him feel better than he should be. Eden who's had half a pizza, whole box of curly fries, spilled 2 glasses on her shirt, and drank a sturdy 4 was halfway through her 5th glass and Zayn was only on his third not even touching the food.

"Alright well I think I'm gonna go and pass out until 2 pm wake me up if anyone returns of if someone dies." Louis replies giving Eden a kiss on the head and attempting to highfive Zayn but just faceplants on the seat next to him on the couch. 

Eden and Zayn both very drunk– try to help him onto the couch as much as they can covering him with a blanket and giving him pillows. While Eden takes the chair again and Zayn takes the loveseat Louis was previously sitting on and they're quiet for a few moments. 

Until Eden mutters out "Wanna head to my place and help me with some laundry I've been needing to finish?" avoiding eye contact with Zayn.

To that Zayn just grabs her hand grabs his keys and they both kiss Louis goodnight and Zayn locks the door behind them. 

Eden struggles to unlock her door but when she gets the key in she steps aside and let's Zayn step in. 

"So about that laundry?" Zayn grins lazily and Eden shuts the door.

All the while Louis Tomlinson is next door dreaming of the love he wants but thinks he'll never get. Lottie Tomlinson is busy trying to fall in love with a certain boy trying to mask her feelings. Perrie Edwards is busy falling fast in love for a new girl, new group and a new town. Eden Gray is busy trying to wash the pain away by bringingban old fling back to life. Zayn Malik is trying to keep his feelings contained in the best way he knows how. Welcome to Burbank CA

•  
•  
•

•  
•  
•


	3. los angeles chapter 💚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet harry and his friends who work in the same area where harry and his sister own a cafe and his two friends work at the school across from the cafe and also live in the same building with apartments with across from each other. see who happens to cross paths.

• LOS ANGELES, CA 12:15 PM

Today would be the day Harry thought. Wednesday would be the day Harry Styles would skip work at his family cafe and get another tattoo. He's already got about 15 he can count just from the top of his head. He stretched out a bit on his bed then gets up scratching the butterfly on his stomach and reaching for his door handle. 

Immediately being met with a very loud "Harry what's for breakfast?" coming from his roommate Niall who's already up and dressed not taking his eyes away from the TV that's too loud.

Harry's never been more happy he sound proofed his room slightly after moving afraid his roommates might bust his eardrums.

"Well good morning to you too Niall? How'd I sleep? Great thanks for asking." Harry replies smirking and grabbing the remote turning the TV down from 82 to 28. 

"Ah what'd you do that for?!" Niall exclaims trying to snatch the remote back from Harry who throws it aimlessly behind him.

"Harry please be careful throwing the remote I'd rather not replace the new dining table and Niall keep the TV at an enjoyable human level." Liam walks towards Niall sighing as he hands him the remote back as Harry walks into the kitchen amused shaking his head. 

"Thank you Liam, just for that I'll put it at 46 but only because you asked so nicely unlike other people." Niall says smiling at Liam then turning to glare at Harry.

"Liam's not the one cooking you breakfast so I suggest you use your words nicely." Harry winks at Niall who just scowls and huffs falling back in his seat as a response while Harry laying out the food.

"So H, I'm going into school late today which means I won't be able to come to help at the shop as early as I intended." Liam says grabbing a kiwi and tossing it back and forth.

"We're pretty much covered but could always use help with Jade's work why are they having you go in late?" Harry asks with a raised eyebrow placing 5 strips of bacon on the pan thinking of the children being without a teacher. 

"The PTA are holding a talent show for all the kids early in the morning so they gave us an option of staying home 3 hours to catch up on grading work and coming in when the training day starts or the option to help with the talent show and leave the training day 3 hours early." Liam explained slicing his kiwi in a fine line. 

"Well that's an interesting tactic of work that they're trying. Which did Lana choose?" Harry asks about his close friend's choice of the peculiar ultimatum. 

"Lana went in 4 hours ago and has already sent me 7 texts about how they're quitting their job" Liam and Harry share a laugh.

"Lana wouldn't quit the job, I swear Lana loves those kids so much sometimes I think they might kill and eat them" Niall jokes still not moving his eyes from the TV. 

"At least it would be a fun size meal." Harry barely gets out before choking out laughter louder and louder as Liam and Niall exchange amused looks.

"Never quit your day job H, never quit your day job." Liam shakes his head laughing while earning agreement from Niall. 

"So Niall do you plan on eating and watching TV all day or would you like to help me paint the flat above the cafe?" Harry asks. 

"As lovely as that sounds I actually have plans." Niall finally turns his attention to the boys.

"Where might these plans be and are these plans with?" Liam questions eyeing Niall intently with Harry staring as hard as well.

"That's for me to know and you to eventually find out all you need to know is she lives farther away from here and you'll likely never see her." Niall admits while snatching a piece of bacon and running to his room with the door shutting close behind him.

"Do you think he's being serious or just wanting us to believe it so we leave him alone about getting over Halsey?" Harry turns to Liam with an amused look.

"I'm hoping it's the first option any girl that can get him over Ashley would be a miracle worker it's like he's stuck in a hopeless fountain kingdom flooded by his tears over her." Liam whispered to Harry biting back a laugh and heading to the couch turning on the TV.

"Alright well breakfast is finished, enjoy and tell Niall to make sure to chew first then swallow, I'm leaving now." Harry tells Liam as he grabs hit coat heading towards the back door. 

"Are you off to work already? I thought your shift didn't start until 3:30?". Liam yells but Harry is already quickly out the door just as Niall runs from his room to kitchen snatching the biggest plate of food and running back to his room with no words.

"Is everyone in this house hiding something these days?" Liam mutters to himself. 

• LOS ANGELES, CA 3:13 PM

Harry's been waiting at the tattoo shop for 10 minutes as he flips through the pages looking at tattoo ideas he realized they all looked really cool just really painful. 

Realizing he's got time he decides to call his bestfriend whom he already missed 7 calls from, to ask for advice waiting for to answer he begins biting off his white nail polish.

"H, you alright?" Jade asked with a worried voice.

"Yeah I'm good babe you?" Harry replied sweetly.

"Considering we only live 5 minutes away from work and when I stopped by the door to ask Liam and Niall where you were they both said you left to come here." Jade pauses almost as if she was asking him a question.

"Right?" Harry replied slowly noticing Jade had a hint of madness in her tone.

"You can imagine my surprise when I came to check in for my shift and find you weren't anywhere ongrounds." Jade says in an annoyed tone.

"Funny thing about that is-" Harry replies but is quickly cut off by Jade yelling at someone and giggling a bit. Harry laughs quietly and waits for her to acknowledge him again.

"Funny thing is when I called 7 times you didn't answer the phone but now you can suddenly call me, where are you anyway?" Jade asks wondering why her bestfriend didn't invite her. 

"I was about to tell you I'm at the-" Harry replies but is again rudely interrupted by Jade calling out to someone. He hears drop the phone and he shakes his head beginning to look through the tattoos again as he's going to be the 3rd in the shop and still had time to choose.

He hears the phone pick up again and a "Perrie, hold on I'm on the phone with Harry" coming from his bestfriend softly in a hushed tone but not hushed enough.

"I'm sorry who's Perrie?" Harry replies almost instantly realizing she was trying to be quiet.

"She's a friend of mine from the art center class you don't know her yet." Jade replies.

"So she's with you at work then? Distracting you from your bestfriend and your work time tsk tsk." Harry says in an amused tone.

"Harry shut up what's that buzzing noise, you've been avoiding my question where are you anyway? Leaving me at work was pretty rude." Jade says playfully. 

"I won't forget the Perrie topic but anyway that's why I called you, I'm at the tattoo shop and I need you to give me an idea." he says.

"What about a black tiger?" Jade says nonchalantly as Harry hears a soft voice talking in the background.

"Jade did you really just say a black tiger? Where would I even get a tiger?" Harry asks intently and confused getting a few looks from the people that surrounded him.

"That's just what Perrie suggested I don't think you should get any more tattoos" she replies.

"Well ask your friend Perrie why I should get that as a tattoo." Harry responds ignoring Jade's remark.

"She said because her friend- Zayn drew her a black tiger with flowers around it to represent rebirth and strength if she would ever be brave enough to get a tattoo that would be what she wants but she's terrified so you get it." Jade replies and grabs Perrie's hand giving it a squeeze.

"Well that's actually a really cool idea but I don't know if I-" Harry starts off but is interrupted by his sister Gemma calling. Which he swiftly denies it.

"Jade did you tell Gemma I'm not at work?" Harry asks in annoyed tone.

"No she's not even in right now" Jade replies confused. To which Harry ends the call sending her a text he's about to go outside and call Gemma back.

Gemma answers almost instantly "Harold where are you? I saw online that you didn't check into work." she admits in a worried tone.

"Gemma it's only 10 minutes after my shift starts, I'm on my way to work I had to stop by Marissa's house to grab my key and return it to the owner and you know how that is." Harry lies as he opens his car door, gets in and puts his phone on FaceTime. 

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I would've came with you. Today's my off day and Shay's in town." Gemma replies knowing how much of a nightmare her baby brother's ex is and that her girlfriend wouldn't mind coming along with.

"Tell Shay I said hello and relax Gem it wasn't that bad and I got out in less than 15 minutes without her starting an argument so I think she's finally accepting it." Harry states as he starts driving as if it's what actually happened.

"She says hello back but Harry you weren't even together for 2 months when you broke up with her why'd you even have a key? " Gemma asks annoyed, she really was she didn't even understand why Harry stared dating the girl in the first place.

"Gem I'll call you back I'm driving and I need to focus I love you." Harry hangs the phone up before she even has a chance to answer.

Harry drives for another 15 minutes and arrives in the parking lot of his work grabs his camera and his notebook and walks in, straight to the front desk where his sister's bestfriend Payton is standing looking at her feet waiting for a new customer.

"Payt babe, are you okay?" Harry calls out to the girl who's eyes widen and quickly move from her feet to Harry's concerned eyes. 

"Yeah Haz I'm good just a bit worried that Gemma hasn't responded to any of my texts. Do you know where she might be?"

Careful not hurt the girl's feelings or to expose Gemma he slowly pulls out his phone talking as he typed out a quick "Talking to Payton are you ignoring her???"

"The last time I talked to her was yesterday around 2-- I think, let me find the messages" he says as he hits send on the text to which he received a quick "Complicated, tell her I'll call her later and that i'm with Shay." 

"She actually just texted me now saying for you not to worry she's with Shay and she'll call you later when she gets the chance." Harry offers a smile not noticing how Payton's smile fell.

"Oh okay I figured I just- thought she was coming in to work today. She hasn't been at house much lately so I was hoping I could catch her here." Payton says pursing her lips with a hint of sadness in her voice that Harry was oblivious to. 

"I thought she would've told you today was her day off, she normally spends them with you or I guess Shay now that she's in town." Harry says typing out another text to Gemma "why's it complicated? :( everything okay?"

"She's been spending most days at Shay's, since she's been back in town." Payton replies shortly.

"You haven't been with her?" Harry questions.

"She hasn't asked for me to and besides I'm not one to third-wheel." she replies shrugging her shoulders. 

"Well if you ever want me to go and third-wheel with you I will. I know how Gem can be when Shay comes back but she's still your bestfriend Payt and you can always call me." Harry says smiling brightly.

"Thanks Haz I appreciate it-" Payton starts but is stopped by the bell on the door ringing signalling a customer approaching.

"Ah business calls if you need me I'll be upstairs" Harry says as they exchange a quick "love you" and he walks towards the back past her rubbing her arm in the process. He goes around the back checking to make sure everything is going well and decides to make small talk with some employees to kill some time before attempting to fix up the flat.

LOS ANGELES CA, 6:15 PM

Harry walks up the stairs and heads towards the door of the small flat above the cafe where he spends his time needing to get away finding the door was-- already unlocked. 

Harry pushes the door slightly and when he does he's met with a blonde haired girl which he assumed to be Perrie laying sleep on his bestfriend Jade who was also sleep. 

He then pulls up his camera to his eye and snaps a picture smiling to himself as the picture filled because he knew Jade had a crush on the girl. He wrote down in his notebook Jade & Perrie the start of something new: October 17th. Sighing, he takes his boots off and walks up to his bestfriend and the sleeping girl on top of her and shook them both slightly.

Or not so much as he thought as Perrie shot off of Jade on to the floor while Jade crouched back on the other side of the couch blushing madly.

"Well hello to the both of you sleeping beauties, Jade I'm disappointed in you for skipping work yet again and Perrie it's nice to meet you I'm Harry, Jade's boyfriend."

Perrie starts blushing furiously and goes to speak but Jade startles her.

"BESTFRIEND he's my bestfriend and an idiot." Jade said throwing a pillow at Harry's face which he threw right back at her .

"Sadly she's right I'm only her bestfriend and nothing more but you, I'm not so sure you're just her friend." Harry says smirking pointing at Perrie. 

"That's it Harry get out!" Jade replies pushing at him which receive a fit of giggles from Perrie.

"I'm just making conversation babe, am I right Perrie?" Harry grabs Jade and they both look at Perrie.

"Jade love, he's fine don't hurt the poor guy" Perrie says all but dying of laughter.

"Ahh thank you Perrie" Harry says he then turns to Jade and mouths "Love?" with a smirk and Jade mouths back "shut up " and Harry blows her kiss in response.

"So Harry why are you back so early did you take my advice and not get the tattoo?" Jade asks smirking as Perrie takes a seat next to her and begins peeling her orange. 

"No Jade actually my sister called me and realized I hadn't checked into work so I had haul ass to get here." Harry replies reaching across and taking a piece of Perrie's orange to which she smiled and willingly obliged. 

"So where does your sister think you were?" Perrie finally speaks out and Harry notices her voice is soft yet raspy he gets why Jade likes her.

"I told her I was at my ex Marissa's house returning a key to her building owner." Harry smiled thinking about how quickly he came up with that lie.

"You told her you were at Marissa's house and she didn't try to find you?" Jade gawked remembering the time Harry was going to pick up his dog from Marissa's and Gemma tracked his location and dragged him by his ear to her car and scolded him for 30 minutes.

"No because I told her I was already on my way to work so she couldn't do anything too drastic." Harry says laughing towards the end. 

"Where is SHEQUEEN anyway?" Jade asked giving a confused looking Perrie a wink and smile.

"Just a nickname we've had for each other since we were young babe." she replies smirking leaving a even more blushing Perrie to smile and laugh.

"Shay's back in town so you can answer that one yourself." Harry smirks knowing Jade isn't fond of Shay in the slightest. 

"You'd think after 3 times she wouldn't keep letting Pennywise come back." Jade scoffs rolling her eyes receiving a squeeze on her side from Perrie .

"It's been 2 years and you're still calling her Pennywise?" Harry laughs shaking his head.

"When she stops coming back with firetruck hair getting brighter each time after her 27 year long breaks for her so called "modeling career" I'll stop calling her Pennywise." Jade replies with an annoyed tone. 

Harry is the first to laugh shaking his head as Perrie tries to muffle her laughs until Harry's phone start to ring. 

Harry looks at the name flashing across his phone screen "POLAROID LANA" 🐾 smiling brightly he answers the phone.

"Hello Lana how are y-" Harry starts and is interrupted in 2 different directions.

"IF THAT'S MY BESTFRIEND TELL LANA PERRIE WILL BE COMING OVER AFTER I GET OFF MY SHIFT." Jade exclaims as if she'd actually been working anyway.

"Tell Lana I said hi too please. " Perrie asks smiling softly.

Harry puts his finger up to silence them as he tries to understand Lana who's screaming through the phone.

"I can't stand this puta Harry I swear he has one more chance Harry one more chance." He hears Lana exclaim over the phone.

"Lana slow down what and who are you talking about?" Harry replies back in a calming voice. 

"SIMON FUCKING COWELL IS WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Lana screams impossibly louder. 

"Simon?" Jade mouths to which Harry responds with a nod and puts Lana on speaker.

"What has he done this time?" Jade sighs knowing how much of a dick her bestfriend's boss can be. 

"He's making me stay late after he already agreed to let me leave early because, I came in to help with a talent show. He's also suspended 5 of my vacation days and said those days will be used the next 2 weekends because the 5th grade english teaching department needed to "scrap the lesson plan activities and come up with entire new ones". Because the kids aren't perceiving in the way he wants them to." Lana exclaims annoyed.

Harry and Jade cringe at the thought of the situation knowing how stressful it must be for their bestfriend to go through.

"Lana I told you, that you always have a good paying managing job open at the cafe anytime you want it." Harry says trying to put Lana at ease.

"I don't do it for the money Haz, I do it because I love these kids as if they were my own and this system is shit without us teaching." Lana sighs heavily. 

"Don't worry sweets when you come home Perrie and I'll have some good food cooked and a nice bath drawn for you to just come home and relax." Jade says in a soft tone while Perrie squeezing her hand. 

"Thank you baba and Perrie and for the thought of making me feel better it honestly really helps everytime but I was actually gonna stay the night at Harry's place with Liam because Niall's MIA and Har-" Lana replies and then the line goes silent. 

"Lana babe you there?" Harry replies waiting for his friend to give him a sign she's still there. 

"Guys I've gotta go, Liam needs my help in his classroom but Harry thank you for letting me vent I love you and Jade and Perrie thank you I'll see you all tommorow." Lana says before they hear the line click.

"Looks like we've got the place to ourselves Pezza" Jade smirks turning to Perrie seeing her squirm.

"Not so fast Jade since you've skipped work for the entire day and many more countless days and Perrie since you're her girlfriend you guys are gonna stay here with me tonight and help me get some work done tommorow morning." Harry replies clasping hands together with a bright smile the two groan our responses.

•LOS ANGELES CA, 9:23 PM

After 3 hours of talking with Harry checking on the cafe and Perrie and Jade's cuddles, Harry grabs the thick blanket heading towards the couch with Jade joining him and Perrie heads for the outlet where her phone is charging and begins typing a way responses to her friends.

"Perrie babe who are you texting?" Jade asks lips pursed wanting her to join in for a cuddle. 

"Just texting my friends to let them know I'm safe and staying away for the night love I'm almost done" Perrie blushes and smiles at Jade.

"Harry who's on the floor downstairs? Do we have enough time to watch a movie and take a nap?" Jade asks cuddling further into her bestfriend. 

Pulling out his phone reading the current roster "Payt's at the register with Kylie there for back up, Timothee, Zendaya and Ariana are doing the tables, Selena is watching over the kid area, Taylor G and Nash are watching over the bakery side with Taylor N and Leigh watching over the kitchen".

"Which means Perrie come with me and, H put on a film while we grab snacks from the cafe take advantage of the benefits of it being open 24 hours." Jade gets off the couch heading towards the door grabbing Perrie's hand until Harry tells her to wait. 

"Check the 3rd cabinet above the oven" Harry tells them searching for "To All The Boys" movie on Netflix while Jade and Perrie walk in the kitchen.

"Styles I could kiss your brain a million times in a row for this" Jade exclaims grabbing various bags of chips, cakes and chocolates while Perrie goes for drinks.

Once they're all settled and Harry gets comfortable with Jade in his side and her hand in Perrie's hair on her lap. He reaches for his camera snapping a picture of the 3 of them making faces. Sliding in his notebook and marking down; LA Nights above the cafe; October 17th. 

•  
•  
•  
•


End file.
